User talk:Gabriel456
Reality Warping well, if you can explain how there can be a power-levels in ability/power to manipulate reality. As far as I know, main difference is about how large area the user can affect at once... This last try was basically placing the Variations into random order and saying that somehow one was stronger than the other variation, shouldn't it be about something more coherent?--Kuopiofi (talk) 16:30, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Aside of the fact that really don't see the point for Low-level Users, pretty good.--Kuopiofi (talk) 20:08, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Question Should those pages involving manipulating colors such as Red, Green, Yellow, Orange, Blue, Indigo, and Violet be deleted? They are just colors and linking them to lantern power is not credible.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 17:53, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Death Transferal Absolute Immortality is flawless, while DT has a crucial weakness : it needs a target to transfert the user's death to. Isolating the user from any potential "saving throw" would thus make him/her as mortal as anyone else. I'm off to bed, now. Once again it is 2h15 AM. How unreasonable ^ ^ Good day to you :) DYBAD (talk) 15:16, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Request Hi Gabriel ! After a while, I kinda miss the Ultipotence page, it had a nice simplicity to it, while Omnipotence Representation is unfortunately getting more and more excessive. Would it be possible to somehow restore it ? It seems deleted pages aren't fully lost, like the Reality Pushing page Kingsman deleted and undeleted afterwards. DYBAD (talk) 03:37, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Neutro to neutral Hey whats up Gab i made a mistake i wrote neutro instead of neutral powers and i cant change or rename the name of that category can you please help Inter kid (talk) 19:05, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Blog I noticed you deleted your new blog, just when I was about to post my explained favorites ^ ^" It's true that it may have been a bit too selective, though. Maybe a simple "Your Favorite Powers : what are your FP on this wiki, and what do you like the most about them ?" would do the trick ? DYBAD (talk) 23:48, January 15, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome, as always :) DYBAD (talk) 00:57, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Question I can help but wonder about a detail about the omnilock power. You see it says the user exists outside of everything, meaning the user still exists somewhere outside the perceived everything that the human mind can comprehend, believe it or not, otherwise it's like they don't exist at all and the power is moot. I mean the user still exists somewhere even if that somewhere is outside of everything. My question is would a limitation for the power be that if an opponent could reach the transcendent plane of existence the user exists on, could they be vulnerable to attack on equal grounds?Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 19:14, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Neutral Powers I really must question the point/usefulness of this category, because it includes every power that isn't explicitly good/evil, so we should add every power there.--Kuopiofi (talk) 13:20, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Suport powers I rather suspect that renaming a category doesn't work, and since I never figured out how to create a new one... could you create a category for Support Powers? "Suport" doesn't have that many pages, so editing chancing the categories wouldn't be that much a problem.--Kuopiofi (talk) 17:02, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Thank you very much ^ ^Oriana Thomson (talk) 23:55, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey Gabriel, do you think it would be redundant to make a Spell Mixture page? ^ ^; It could be a magic version of Power Mixture that only mixes individual spells and not the powers themselves. Oriana Thomson (talk) 03:21, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Hello Gabriel, so I noticed that when I visited some pages, its locked and I can't edit but on my other account, it isn't. Is there something wrong with my account or am I on some sort of "amateur period" where I need to wait a few days until I can edit them. --Basis104 (talk) 07:31, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Nice Ability Hey I just saw your Amortality page. I had that same exact ability name amortality in mind sometime ago but found myself stuck beacuse of writer's block and lazziness (the reason why i made you delete life/death transcendence from heromainia wiki). Sad i can't write about it anymore, but kudos bro i love the ability. Doomweaver13 (talk) 01:17, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Question Should that Celestialsapien Physiology Page be deleted on not? I mean it was made by an Anon who believes they are omnipotent and I thought the Wiki stopped allowing singular species pages to be created.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 19:42, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Protected Sense Hi whats up Gabriel i want to know why protected senses page was deleted cause that was a very good idea that just needed i little bit more work.Inter kid (talk) 21:35, January 21, 2013 (UTC)